


where was my fault?

by ASCELLAS



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Robin's disappearance, Libra had suffered a multitude of night terrors due to the trauma. </p>
<p>Since his wife's return, the terrors did not stop. </p>
<p>At least now Robin was there again to quell the pain from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where was my fault?

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly straight up garbage ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Libra and Robin had still been adjusting to her return to Ylisse. After being gone for so long, Libra had grown very overprotective of his wife. The Gods has taken her once and so much more that he didn't want it to happen again. While he received much reassurance from his wife, Libra still could not help the doubt that was cast in his mind. Robin did not protest much to Libra's added presence. She had missed him dearly so she never complained about it. During Robin's disappearance, Libra had suffered a multitude of night terrors due to the trauma. Since his wife's return, the terrors did not stop. At least now Robin was there again to quell the pain from it.

Tonight was not any different from the previous years. He could feel the realness and pain from the dream in his sleep. Robin had woken up to the thrashing she felt beside her. She sat up in bed, pushing strands of white curly hair behind her ears. She looked down at her husband who was covered in a layer of sweat. Robin grabbed his shoulder, slightly shaking him. Libra had woken up to her touch, trying to get his bearings. It took him a moment to adjust to the situation before sitting up himself. Robin frowned, pushing his drenched bangs away from his forehead. She moved her hand to gently cup his cheeks, looking at him with concern. Libra flushed under her look before glancing elsewhere.

"My love. What happened?" She asked quietly. 

"I- it's nothing." He muttered, moving his face out of her grasp. 

Robin frowned and moved closer to him. She knew better than to push him when he was upset. But on the other hand, it tore her apart to see him like this. Robin gently grabbed his hand, running her thumb over his. Her other one pushed hair behind his ear and lingered for just a moment. His breathing had evened out but he still refused to make eye contact with her.

"Please don't shut me out. I know its been hard adjusting to my return. But I'm here now, and you don't have to shoulder your burdens alone. Please talk to me, Libra." She said, hoping to get a response out of him. Libra let out a sigh as his hand tightened around hers. 

"I still have the nightmares about your death." He started off, "The images replay in my head every time I rest. I have to look at the light leave your eyes. I have to see you leave this realm and leave behind your family. Every single time I sleep it happens. I have the nightmares about telling Morgan where his mother went. There are nightmares about what little I have left leaving me. You had already left me and in these dreams, Morgan does too."

Libra stopped there, not feeling like continuing out. He was right there in front of her, and it was shameful for him to continue to have these dreams and feelings. He couldn't help the lingering feeling that she was going to leave him once again. Robin wrapped her arms around him, pulling her husband into a tight embrace. While it was necessary what she did, it wasn't fair for him to shoulder this burden and pain. One hand went to thread in his hair while the other rubbed circles on his back. Libra had put his arms around her waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Just hearing her breathing was soothing enough for him.

"I'm so sorry I left and broke my promise to you." Robin started off, "It wasn't fair to you. You had gone through so much, and I put you through Hell. I don't regret the choice I made, but I wish I could have handled it differently. I wish I could have been honest with you but I was scared. I was terrified of death and terrified that you would stop what needed to be done. My last thoughts were of you and Morgan, hoping you would forgive me for leaving you behind."

Libra's grasp had tightened around her and his breathing had speed up again. Robin held him closer, feeling wetness against her shoulder. Robin hated knowing the pain she had caused her family for the past two years, and it wasn't fair they couldn't get past it. Libra deserved better. She wasn't worthy of the love he had to offer to the world. He had been through so much to get where he was. To her, it felt like she had undid it all. Robin stroked his hair as he let his tears run freely.

"I hated you for it. In my heart I knew it was right, but the anger in my head just took over. I wondered how you could have left your family. It made me feel as if you did not care for me at all. I blamed you for the year to come. I blame our own son. I pushed away our child because it hurt so much to look at him. All our friends would stop by to help me, but I didn't allow it. I wallowed in my own pity because of how hurt I was by you. Gods, it wasn't fair of you to leave me. You knew what I had gone through and you just left. You lied and that's what hurt the most." Libra said as his voice broke, "I prayed to Naga every night until your return. I thought it was punishment for abandoning my duties."

Robin didn't know what to say. The guilt was overwhelming her. She was home now, and part of her felt as if they should just leave this behind. Robin felt the feelings in his words. She could tell part of him still didn't forgive her for the choice she made. She knew that nothing could make up for the trust she broke. Robin didn't deserve his forgiveness anyways. 

She pulled back and lifted his head up. Robin wiped the tears from his face, giving him a sad smile. She loved him with all her heart. Robin had met with his lips in a passionate kiss. She poured all her emotions into it. Hoping to convey the guilt and forgiveness in it. Libra kept his arms around her, deeping the kiss and pushing his tongue past her lips. Robin's hands moved to tangle into his hair as she pushed herself closer to him. She adjusted herself to straddle his lap and pushed her chest against him. Libra's fingers dug into her hip, trying to pull her as close as he could. They pulled apart and both breathed heavily.

"Let me feel what your feeling." Robin whispered to him.

Libra didn't need to be told twice before meeting her again for another heated kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip, drawing out a moan from his wife. Libra moved from her lips to start kissing down her neck. Robin angled her neck to give him better access. He roughly bit down on her neck, leaving marks against her dark skin. His hands moved from her hips to pull off her nightgown. He tossed it to the side before moving from her neck to kiss down towards her collarbone. His hands moved to cup her bottom and sliding her back down to the bed. Robin wrapped a leg around his waist while her hands worked on pulling his sleep pants down. She discarded them off to the side before pulling him closer to her. 

He took one of her breasts into his hand, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Robin grabbed at his bare back and let out a whimper. Libra continued to massage her breast and placed gentle kisses between her breast and down her stomach. He stopped at the waistband of her small cloth before removing them off her body. Libra moved between her legs as she spread them for him. He ran a finger up her slit before gently pushing a finger inside of her. Robin let out a quiet moan as she grasped his long hair, slightly tugging on it. He worked the digit in and out of her before adding another finger. Angling it up inside of her, he found the spot that caused her moans to grow louder. Robin grinded her hips against his fingers, moaning out his name. 

Robin tugged at the hairs near the base of his neck as he groaned against her neck. Libra quickened his fingers' pace in side of her. She dug her nails into his back and arched her hips to feel his fingers deeper. Moments later, Libra withdrew his fingers as Robin whined from the loss. He moved himself back up to bring Robin into another heated kiss. Robin pushed him over so in turn he was on his back. Libra turned over letting out a surprised noise. In turn, Robin climbed on top of him and let out a laugh at the noise he made. She pressed her forehead against his, leaving a small kiss on the tip of his noise.

"Relax and let me do all the work, my love." She quietly said.

All her husband did was nod at her words. Robin adjusted herself on top of him as he grabbed firmly onto her hips. She grabbed his member, giving it a few swift tugs to earn a moan from Libra. Robin lifted herself up enough before slowly lowering herself down on him. Both of them simultaneously moaned at the same time. Robin latched onto his shoulders to steady herself and let out a few heavy pants. Libra's fingers dug tightly into her hips.

"Mhmm give a minute." Robin muttered and slightly shifted her hips.

Libra moaned and thrusted up against her. Robin sharply inhaled before lifting herself up and beginning to set a slow and steady pace. She moaned at each thrust and and the feeling of his nails digging further into her skin. As Robin set a faster set of thrust, her name fell out of Libra's mouth like a prayer. She rolled her hips down on him as he threw his head back with more soft moans falling from his mouth. It didn't take long for Robin to feel the familiar swell between her legs as Libra met with quicker thrusts.

She leaned herself down to greedily take his lips against hers as she pushed her tongue into her mouth. Libra moaned into her mouth, feeling himself close to his climax. Feeling the tightness of his grip, Robin knew he was close to finishing. She angled herself a bit better on him before meeting him with a few more thrusts. Libra let out a loud moan. He gripped her hips and kept her firmly seated on top of him as he came inside of her. Robin hid her face in his the crook of his neck, roughly grabbing his shoulder.

Libra thrusted into a few more times before running his hand down between their legs. He steadily rubbed her clit before feeling her tighten around him. Robin moaned out his name against his neck, while trying to keep herself from toppling off of him. Her orgasm coursed through her as she let out heavy pants after. Libra pulled out of her before she collapsed on top of him. 

After catching her breath, Robin rolled off him and onto the side. She snuggled up against him, putting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. One of free hands moved to pushed the sweat bangs from her face, and gave her a loving smile. Robin grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers together. She pressed a gentle kiss to his neck before settling comfortably against him. His thumb soothingly ran across her knuckles while she closed her eyes.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise this time." Robin told him. Libra looked down at her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I know, my dear. I love you." He told her. Robin smiled and drifted off, whispering an incoherent phrase of affection back.


End file.
